CHRISTMAS AT THE PENDRAGON'S
by weepingelm
Summary: Arthur and Merlin invite their parents to stay over Christmas and Merlin is determined it will be a good one. Merlin has to work a late shift Christmas Eve as a Junior Change Nurse in Casualty and comes home bruised. But they still have a good time. Modern AU Nice Uther!


Just a bit of nonsense because I wanted to think about the poor souls that have to work over the holidays. I realize Merlin only had to work Christmas Eve in this story. But this is for all those no matter what they do who have to work when the rest of us don't have to, and in many cases have to put up with idiots.

….

Their first Christmas as a couple and they were spending it at home and what's more both Hunith and Uther were spending Christmas day with them. Morgana was in Switzerland with Leon skiing, but it would be nice with just the four of them. Merlin loved Christmas it was his favourite part of the year and Arthur loved it because Merlin was so happy and anything that made his lover happy made him happy, not that he would admit it.

Merlin had got up early on Christmas Eve, he was going to prepare everything for the next day, his mother would otherwise and this was his home and he wanted her to relax, he had already prepared all the vegetables and made the stuffing for the turkey. The cake had been done the month before, from a long held family recipe, and was already decorated. The gingerbread and mince pies were in the oven and cooking. So he decided to wake up Arthur who was still in bed, he had been working late the evening before. At least with Christmas being on a Monday this year Arthur had Christmas Eve off.

Creeping into the room Merlin walked up to the window and drew back the curtains then bending down kissed the blonde as he stirred "Wake up lazy daisy, sorry but you have to pick Mum up in an hour and a half from the station."

As Arthur forced an eye open he muttered "Why are you so damn bright and breezy?"

Merlin laughed "I've been up for hours, cooking I left you as long as I could. Come on have a shower and I'll make you brunch, can't call it breakfast as its gone ten thirty" with that he pulled the duvet of the still half asleep man.

Arthur got up reluctantly and went to have a shower, as he began to smell the wonderful aromas in the house his stomach rumbled and not for the first time blessed the fact that Merlin loved cooking. In fact he often thought it was a pity he never took it up professionally. But then Merlin also loved his job as a nurse anyway and always said he liked cooking as it was so different from how he earned his money. Once Arthur was showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a red shirt he made his way to the kitchen. Merlin gave him the once over before commenting "You look good in a suit but I prefer you as you look today, not so stuffy without a tie and with your jeans hugging that bum"

With that he walked forward and hugged the blonde and kissed him "Happy nearly Christmas"

"Idiot" Arthur said with a grin returning the kiss "Now you promised me breakfast"

"It's on the table, scrambled eggs on toast and tea. I know you'll be eating the gingerbread, shortbread and mince pies as soon as I've gone to work!" Merlin grinned.

"Can't you ring in sick" Arthur joked knowing full well that Merlin was far to dedicated to do any such thing.

"No, anyway I've got Christmas Day and Boxing Day off and I'll be back by ten thirty tonight so it's not too bad. And you'll have mum for company" Merlin grinned. "With a bit of luck I will be able to say hello before I leave, as long as her train isn't late and you can get through the traffic, don't forget I leave at twelve thirty."

"What time did you get up anyway?" Arthur demanded "You should have had a lie in if you're working this afternoon, I bet you'll have drunks in all evening and won't get a break" he looked at Merlin in exasperation, he knew Merlin loved Christmas and wanted everything to be perfect but for someone who cared for others he was useless at looking after himself.

"I was up at six, but I'm fine and I promise to have a rest before I leave, I won't have mum staying and doing the work, she has every other Christmas and I want to look after her for a change. If I left anything to do she would insist on doing it this afternoon. But now it's done. All I need to do is collect the turkey from the butchers down the road and that won't take long." Merlin told Arthur "Please love just accept I love doing it and it's not work"

"Well come and sit down with me now! I have half an hour before I leave and we can have a cuddle before anyone else is here" Arthur grinned.

"Ok but a cuddle is all we do have time for, I won't have mother waiting at the station in those crowds looking for you"

Half an hour later Arthur set off to collect Hunith, Uther was coming later that evening under his own steam as he also lived in Camelot. He loved his mother in law, she was what he had always imagined a mother should be like.

Arthur got to the station and picked up Hunith with plenty of time to spare and while waiting his brought a couple of bunches of fresh flowers for the house. He knew Merlin loved to have them around and thought it would add something to the dining table. As he saw Hunith he went towards he and after getting and giving a hug he took her case and they set of back to the house. Hunith had a basket with her and Arthur knew from the smell that she had brought homemade goodies with her as well. Arthur knew that after the New Year he would need to hit the gym and start running to get all the excess pounds off.

The got home just as Merlin was going out the door Merlin gave his mum a hug and Arthur a kiss "I've got the turkey, just go careful when you open the fridge door it's a bit full! And I'll see you later, oh and mum everything is done so you must just sit and relax. I should be back by ten thirty, I'll text if I'm going to be late" with that Merlin ran off.

Arthur and Hunith spent a couple of hours arranging the flowers he had purchased then sat and talked. Hunith was so relaxing that time flew passed and then Uther arrived. Hunith and Uther had met before and got on well so Arthur knew there wouldn't be a problem. But then he'd defy anyone not to like Hunith. Hunith got out her basket and they had a homemade quiche as well as an assortment of other savouries for supper and some of Merlin's mince pies. Arthur made sure to keep some for Merlin.

"I don't suppose he'll get a break" he told the others.

"Well he should, if the lead is any good that should be organised" Uther said "After all I don't suppose they get paid for their supper break"

"No Father they don't but if the patients need them there's no way Merlin would stop if someone is suffering, even if he was told to. The trouble in casualty is they never know what they are going to have to deal with" Merlin had worked in casualty for five years and was a junior charge nurse so was well used to what his job entailed.

Hunith wanted to stay up to see Merlin when he got home but at nine thirty Arthur got a text "Don't stay up, be late, Jim bring me home"

Jim was the senior charge nurse and lived nearby. Arthur insisted Hunith turn in and at eleven Arthur went and led on the bed. He didn't fall asleep, he wouldn't until he knew Merlin was home, but if he stayed up Merlin would be upset. It was eleven thirty before he heard the door open. Arthur could hear Merlin go to the kitchen and heard the kettle. He didn't get up, he knew Merlin would get to bed quicker if he was left, and Arthur wanted Merlin to get some sleep. He would be exhausted. Arthur began to nod off when he heard Merlin in the shower and as the bed dipped and Merlin led down, Arthur put his arm round his husband and curled round him, big spoon fashion and whispered "Love you" then drifted of the sleep.

Arthur woke at eight and quickly turned his alarm off, and carefully got up switching off Merlin's alarm as he did so. He was glad the alarm hadn't gone off he wanted Merlin to get more sleep. As he walked into the kitchen Hunith and Uther were already up, both being early risers. Hunith turned and smiled "Happy Christmas Arthur, what time did Merlin get home?"

"Happy Christmas Hunith, Happy Christmas Father, Merlin got back at about eleven thirty so I'm leaving him to sleep."

"I've just put the turkey in, at least there's more in your fridge now! Now boys what do you want for breakfast? I seem to remember you like pancakes Arthur?"

Arthur smiled "I do, but you aren't to go near the cooker Merlin would never forgive me. I'll make them, don't worry Merlin's been teaching me."

After they had had breakfast and washed up Arthur went to check on Merlin and take him a cup of tea, he knew no matter what time he went to bed he wouldn't want to stay in bed to long, and as it was nine thirty and he'd had ten hours sleep it was time to wake him. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and put this arm on Merlin's shoulder and bent and kissed him. "Wake up love Happy Christmas"

Merlin was led on his side he sighed and started to stretch them stopped and his face scrunched up and his month went into a '0'

Arthur was immediately concerned "What's the matter?"

Merlin opened the eye that Arthur could see then gently rolled onto his back as he did so Arthur saw his other eye for the first time it was puffed up and covered in a large bruise.

"What the hell happened" Arthur demanded

"A couple of drunks got aggressive and were threatening Freya, the pregnant staff nurse. Percy and the other security were already tied up"

"So you got in the way!" Arthur asked

"I couldn't let them hit a pregnant woman, anyway I was hoping not to get hit." Arthur knew Merlin was very good at calming situations down.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Got thumped in the chest a couple of times and kicked, had x rays I'm ok, just sore." Merlin assured Arthur

"So why wasn't I called"

"Because I was due off duty, Jim stayed and brought me home, I wouldn't let him call, it's only bruising I promise." Merlin insisted "I've got stiff overnight, and my eyes swollen because I led on it, it will soon go down"

"Did they get arrested" Arthur demanded

"Yes they did once the police got Percy off them, he was cross" Merlin gave a grin "I think they regretted it."

Arthur helped Merlin to sit up and walked with him to the shower and helped him in. The warm water eased him somewhat and he dressed in easy to put on clothing. Before they made their way to the lounge. As they walked in Hunith looked up

"Had trouble getting up Merlin?" she asked jokingly. Then she saw he son's face and jumped up "Oh my poor boy! What happened?"

"A couple of drunks at work, don't worry it's only bruising, and it's got me a few extra days off" he said trying to lighten the mood. "And you should see the other guys"

"Now Merlin, I know you wouldn't hit anyone" Hunith exclaimed.

"He didn't have to, the security man is all muscle" Arthur said

Uther spoke for the first time "I hope they were arrested"

Merlin looked at his father in law "Yes they will be, unfortunately it's not that rare, I can usually talk them down"

"He was protecting a pregnant nurse and the security were busy" Arthur pointed out.

Merlin looked at them all "Look It's not that bad really, and it's Christmas, my favourite day of the year so can we forget it and enjoy ourselves, please. Just no hugs unless they're gentle my ribs look worse than my face"

Merlin insisted on his mother sitting down and got Arthur in the kitchen and supervised him cooking the dinner. As he said with most of the work done it was easy enough. Merlin found everyone even Uther fussing over him and he rather liked it, as he moved around he loosened up a bit and the painkillers helped. Every one enjoyed the meal and ate until they couldn't move. Despite his bruising Merlin enjoyed himself and loved the flowers Arthur had brought and arranged with Hunith, after lunch they all sat and opened their presents.

Hunith had given everyone a jumper, hand knitted with love and care. She was an expect knitter and her gifts were appreciated, Merlin also had a new scarf as he did each year, he loved his scarves and wore then all winter.

Uther gave Hunith a gold necklace, and Arthur and Merlin a gold pen each. Arthur and Merlin had got Hunith an air ticket to Australia to visit her sister who she hadn't seen for several years and Uther a bottle of the expensive malt whiskey he enjoyed. Merlin gave Arthur pair of cuff links, because Arthur loved his cuff links and owned several pairs and wore them all. Merlin joked saying it was a pity Arthur didn't have more arms so he could wear them all at once. Arthur then gave Merlin his present a very good quality camera and a series of lessons in its use. Merlin was a keen bird watcher around the local parks and countryside and had expressed an interest in taking better pictures. They watched a couple of films and then decided to play cards before having a light supper then talked through the evening.

Both Hunith and Uther were staying over for Boxing Day, this was a lighter day with Arthur going for a run on the morning. While he was gone Uther sat with Merlin and asked about the security in the hospital after asking if he could see the extent of Merlin's injuries. It had shocked him just how bruised Merlin had been. Merlin explained that although these were his worst injuries to date it wasn't that unusual even with the security and police.

"We are lucky in many ways in Casualty we have security and at high points police. But a lot of our patients go to the wards where there is less security. People know about Casualty but don't think about other areas." He paused and looked at Uther "Nurses and doctors die each year from attacks and some are even attacked on their way homes. It's a difficult thing to sort. It's not just drunks and drug addicts. The general public seem to think they have a right to be seen immediately and often take it out on staff whether it's medical or reception staff. Even parents of children who are feeling guilty about the accidents their offspring have had can get verbal or physically abusive."

"But surely there is a policy of exclusion from hospital for abuse." Uther commented

"Yes but that only works if the injuries aren't severe enough to need treatment. Anyone is entitled to treatment and for instance in a parents case, what are you going to do prevent a scared child from seeing its parents? It's not as black and white as it seems. Hurt people are scared and frightened, that makes their normal behaviour change and I will not refuse to treat someone because of that."

Uther was an MP and had never really heard the facts from someone working at the heart of the problem before. Senior Nurse Managers yes, but not a practicing nurse. He had voted for the policies in the past thinking they would help, but it was clear to him to him that legislation couldn't cover everything.

"I'll say one more thing then it would be nice not to talk shop. When the governments come out with things like 'Patients Rights and Patients Charters' they should make it clear that with such rights come responsibilities. Now heavy stuff over with. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

By the time Arthur was back the conversation was a lot lighter and more general. Uther was going home that night but Hunith was staying over one more night as there was no trains. To the younger men's surprise Uther asked Hunith out for a meal then to stay at his house overnight so he could take her to the station the following day. She accepted so after lunch the two boys had the house to themselves. They just relaxed and watched their favourite programmes together and then had an early night. Merlin was still stiff and sore but they were inventive and finished the holiday on a high.

Merlin was off work for a week and on the twenty seventh received a basket of fruit from his work colleagues. Freya called round to visit and to thank Merlin once more. He was due back on the night shift on New Year's Eve, something Arthur wasn't happy about. He even threatened to go in and sit in the department but was told in no uncertain terms he couldn't.

However they both agreed that Christmas in their new house had gone well. Even if neither were sure what to think about their parents getting on quite so well. Merlin discovered that being bruised was a benefit in some ways, as Arthur did far more of the household chores than usual and stayed home a couple of extra days. A small price to pay in Merlin's eyes.

Once the Parliamentary recess was over Uther started to look into staff attacks within the National Health Service, he knew it wouldn't be easy but at least he had gained more of an insight. He had also found himself respecting his son in law far more for the work he did and his attitude.

….


End file.
